(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to auto luggage carriers of the type that are positioned on the roof of a vehicle and on which luggage or other cargo is secured.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,574,018, 2,853,119, 2,436,228 and 3,109,569.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,108, a luggage rack for an auto is disclosed having a foot which supports the rack and rests on the vehicle's top independent of clamps that secure the rack and foot to the vehicle's top.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,119 a seat support is disclosed on a vehicle's top with a pair of main support bars resting on vertical support members and secured by a threaded rod clamp adjacent its ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,228 is a luggage carrier having an adjustable support rack resting on foot members on the vehicle's roof with separate clamping means for securing the same to the vehicle.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,569, a car top carrier is disclosed wherein a pair of spaced luggage bars are supported on the vehicle's top by a pivoted bracket from which extends a turn buckle type clamp securing the rack to the vehicle.
Applicant's device utilizes a cross bar secured to the vehicle by a load supporting vertically adjustable members which not only supports the load of the cross bar, but secures the cross bar to the vehicles roof by extending through a vertical support member attached to the ends of the bars and to the vehicle.